Les os du ciel
by JunAy
Summary: Une feuille de papier s'envole et part se perdre dans le désert ocre tout en virevoltant gracieusement. Guidée par le vent, elle s'éloigne des silhouettes qui l'ont lâchée, laissant derrière elle le murmure de son contenu. Dîtes, l'amitié virtuelle, vous y croyez ? [UA]
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : **Une bonne paire de gants et un parapluie vert. **

Il avait mal aux mains, aux joues et à la mâchoire. Ses yeux vernis d'une couche de liquide lacrymale lui brûlaient ; tout comme sa longue et épaisse blessure qui de blanche, était passée à rose, réveillant ainsi le volcan de la vieille douleur.

Il faisait froid à en choper la mort cette nuit-là ; pourtant Kiba Inuzuka était dehors, pédalant, frigorifié mais conservant une bonne marge d'avance entre lui et la faucheuse.

_Il était libre, sans collier, ni laisses. _

Sa montre au large bracelet noir affichait minuit vingt-cinq ; le ciel était sombre, mais la ville restait bien éclairée en raison de la pleine lune et des divers lampadaires. Il était presque sûr de se balader en pleine nuit à Kashiwa depuis qu'un gamin et son chien avaient été fauché sur une route mal éclairée. Suite à ce tragique accident, la municipalité avait décidé d'implanter une série de nouveaux lampadaires et de panneaux d'avertissement le long de chaque bordures de route.

Kiba ne s'était pas senti reconnaissant que le maire ait tant pris au sérieux son imprudence. Non. Cependant, il s'était tu face aux questionnements, sachant pertinemment que le juron qui lui chatouillait la langue allait créer un nouveau scandale. Il était donc remonté sur son nouveau VTT, pédalant silencieusement, sans compagnon de route pour courir à ses côtés.

Sa fuite avait offusqué certains bien-pensants, mais dans l'ensemble la population s'était montrée satisfaite de la conclusion de cet évènement : le môme s'en était sortit et il faisait office de bon exemple pour sensibiliser les plus jeunes à la sécurité routière.

_Ne sors pas dehors la nuit sans lumière si tu ne veux pas te viander comme ce petit con_.  
Kiba les emmerdait, tous.

A plusieurs mètres et à l'intérieur d'un poste de contrôle, se trouvait le soldat Kotetsu Hagane, surveillant les allés et venus dans le quartier militaire de Kashiwa. L'homme était âgé de vingt six ans, mais affichait son ennuie comme un gamin de cinq ans. L'humeur versatile du militaire avait cependant une cause. Tout le monde savait que le cœur du soldat n'avait pas quitté le désert qui encerclait la ville de Suna et qu'il continuait encore de monter la garde avec son meilleur ami, tout en se racontant quelques blagues salaces pour ne pas piquer du nez.

Le militaire rapatrié de force avait décidé de faire appel à la douce provocation (sans jamais frôler l'insubordination) afin que soit entendu ses revendications, usant pour cela de longs soupires et en se plaignant au vide. Il espérait sincèrement que son comportement vienne à faire craquer un supérieur et que soit décidé de le renvoyer dans le désert. Malheureusement, ce que Kotetsu ne voulait pas comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun hasard à ce qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans cette cabine à regarder les maisons dormir et à inventer les dialogues de ses collègues qui patrouillaient sur ses écrans de surveillance.

Lorsqu'il passa sous l'œil des caméras, Kiba fit le salut militaire, le regard fixé sur l'objectif. Aussitôt, Kotetsu se redressa satisfait tandis que le cycliste couturé porta son attention sur autre chose. Ce dernier fut surpris de constater à quel point le froid avait engourdis ses doigts. C'était comme s'ils menaçaient de se décrocher de sa main au moindre geste violent. Peut-être même que son auriculaire avait déjà décidé de partir en solitaire, bien que vite stoppé dans son aventure à cause du gant au tissu beaucoup trop légers pour affronter le début d'hiver.

Toujours est-il que l'idée de freiner lui sembla soudainement être particulièrement mauvaise. Il n'était pas question de la qualité de ses freins, mais à peiner à replier fermement ses doigts contre sa paume, il appréhendait sincèrement ce que cela pouvait donner sur une des gâchettes.

Dix huit ans, un vent frais et le voilà aussi faible qu'un gamin de cinq mois tentant d'agripper le doigt pendouillant sous son nez (et forcément accompagné de « gouzi-gouzi » en tout genre).

Parvenu à hauteur du poste, Kiba décida donc de choisir la facilité et sauta promptement en marche. De l'ennuie, le militaire passa à la stupéfaction avant de finalement secouer gravement la tête en voyant le vélo échapper à la prise du plus jeune et heurter la barrière un peu plus loin. Kiba avait toujours eu l'art et la manière de passer pour un con ; même si avec cette nouvelle prouesse, Kotetsu avait l'impression que le gamin venait d'atteindre des sommets. Cependant, peu importe la situation, ce môme à la cicatrice gardait toujours une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, parfois déplacée, souvent ridicule. Il s'assumait en emmerdant le monde avec toute son insolence et vulgarité et Kotetsu l'admirait pour cela.

Kiba vivait pleinement et surtout, pour lui-même.

Le fier jeune homme jura, puis alla ramasser son VTT sans un mot de plus avant de revenir à hauteur du guichet.

« Tu sais, tu as deux petites gâchettes qui te permettent de freiner sans avoir besoin de te jeter hors de ton vélo. Cela évite de passer pour un con et d'abîmer le super VTT qui nous a coûté un œil avec Izumo, reprocha le plus âgé sans pour autant y mettre de la conviction.  
-Sans blague ! Nan mais t'as vu mes mains ? Elles sont aussi adroites que celles d'un p'tain d'manchot !  
-Les manchots n'ont pas de mains...  
-C'est bien c'que j'dis ! »

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel et pourtant, un sourire en coin vint adoucir son visage. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il adorait ce môme, sa connerie et son regard qui vous cloue sur place en un instant. En lui, Kotetsu retrouvait le colonel Tsume Inuzuka qui menaçait avec une conviction dangereuse, gueulait plus fort que tout le monde et s'exprimait comme un père de famille, tout en conservant une petite part de tendresse propre aux mères.

Kiba avait hérité de son regard prédateur, de sa voix menaçante lorsque la colère l'étreignait ou que la peur tordait ses entrailles, ainsi que sa maladresse relationnelle qui faisait frôler l'incident diplomatique à chaque désaccord. La sœur aînée avait, quant à elle, hérité d'un bagage plus léger, sans pour autant renier son origine prédatrice.

« Tu as l'air d'un petit chiot frigorifié, commenta cependant Kotetsu en ouvrant le guichet pour partager la chaleur régnant dans sa cabine.  
-Va dehors cinq minutes et on en r'parle !  
-Dans le désert, les nuits sont encore plus fraîches.  
-Et tu peux te bouffer une roquette à tout instant.  
-Ou tomber sur une embuscade, jugea bon de souffler le soldat en attrapant son blouson kaki pour se protéger du vent frais.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai... »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de continuer cette conversation alors Kiba coinça un plis de son gant entre ses dents pour le retirer. Le guidon de son VTT posé contre son bassin, Kiba ouvrit ensuite de ses doigts insensibles la fermeture éclair de son blouson en cuir afin d'en sortir une carte plastifiée qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

La procédure était ridicule. Kotetsu connaissait chaque ligne du document mais Izumo lui avait toujours répété qu'il n'y avait aucune tâches ingrates et inutiles en matière de sécurité. Il avait fini par le savoir mais il n'aurait pas dit non pour une petite piqûre de rappel, là, maintenant. Seulement, ce n'était certainement pas Kiba qui allait la lui faire ; pas alors qu'il s'était pris la tête avec un officier sur le sujet et que le « _connard _» qu'il avait lâché en conclusion restait encore au travers de la gorge du militaire.

« Alors, j'peux poser ma bombe ? questionna le plus jeune l'air sérieux.  
-Je te laisse quinze secondes d'avance après quoi, je sonne l'alarme.  
-J'devrais m'en sortir ! Bon courage.  
-Merci et passes une bonne nuit. »

Kotetsu regagna son siège une fois le résident rentré à l'intérieur du quartier. Le silence de la nuit régna à nouveau et il soupira longuement, la joue écrasée contre sa paume de main.

Parvenu devant sa maison, Kiba marqua un temps d'arrêt afin d'observer le drapeau patriotique qui suivait la course du vent. Il avait un jour entendu des voisines raconter qu'en regardant leur drapeau, elles pouvaient pressentir les drames. Intrigué, il avait demandé à sa soeur si elle était capable d'une telle prouesse. Celle-ci avait secoué négativement la tête avant de nuancer, précisant qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de subodorer certains événements dramatiques dans ses rêves.

Kiba aurait aimé avoir cette même capacité afin de sauver la vie de son chien. Malheureusement, ce genre de pressentiment devait être une option de la célébrissime Intuition féminine. Lui, il ne pouvait que provoquer les choses et c'est pourquoi il ne vit rien et ne ressentit rien dans les plis du drapeau.

Il rentra donc chez lui.

« J'suis rentrée ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte en refermant à clef la porte d'entrée, une fois son vélo déposé contre le mur.

Personne ne vint l'accueillir et il en perdit son sourire. C'était tous les soirs ainsi, il le savait mais il avait toujours cet espoir ridicule qu'une voix finisse par lui répondre, comme lorsque sa soeur habitait encore les lieux ou que sa mère n'était pas mobilisée.

Débarrassé de sa paire de basket et de son blouson, il regagna l'étage en faisait résonner chacun de ses pas. Le salon resta allumé, ainsi que le couloir lorsqu'il vint actionner l'interrupteur de la salle de bain. Accompagnant le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur les carreaux blanc, un air de Métal envahit avec brutalité la maison et dont Kiba se mit à chanter les refrains volontairement fort, involontairement faux.

Les muscles apaisés par l'eau chaude, le faux solitaire sortit de la baignoire, enfila son peignoir rouge et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le large miroir qui trônait au dessus des éviers jumeaux.

Il avait la sale gueule du mauvais type faisant un boulot merdique en plus d'être éreintant et qui, en plus, s'était pris la tête avec son supérieur.

Ses beaux yeux en amande n'étaient bons qu'à foudroyer les impudents désireux de le solliciter ; ses lèvres étaient abîmées et en devenaient même douloureuses lorsqu'il les pressait trop fort l'une contre l'autre. Et pour la toute première fois, Kiba n'aima pas l'image de sa personne que lui renvoya ses deux anneaux transperçant sa lèvre inférieure à chaque extrémité, ainsi que sa trop grande cicatrice. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Sa belle gueule était en grève et ses courts cheveux, normalement couleur chocolat au lait, aplatis sur son crâne manifestaient avec le reste.

« Tss, même en m'torchant au whisky j'n'aurai pas une aussi sale gueule... Merci l'Tommy'Z! »

Il adressa cependant un clin d'oeil et un sourire à son reflet, puis quitta la pièce en laissant derrière lui un petit tas informe de vêtements sur le tapis vert anis. Il avait éteint la lumière, mais la musique résonna encore jusque dans sa chambre, toujours aussi gutturale mais exaltante.

Kiba admettait avec prétention qu'il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Il pouvait regarder l'horreur sans détourner les yeux, il savait réagir vite et bien tout en contrôlant le tremblement de ses membres, il n'était pas victime de vertiges, ne craignait pas la douleur ainsi que les bestioles plus ou moins menaçantes qui pouvaient nager sous l'eau, ni même les araignées mutantes qui faisaient hurler d'horreur une de ses collègues. Par contre, Kiba avait découvert que le vide qui régnait dans cette trop grande maison pouvait se montrer angoissant. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise lorsque sa mère partait en mission et qu'il se retrouvait seul pour habiter ces lieux. Il ne craignait pas l'agression, mais le silence et la solitude. Alors, il comblait cette oppressante sensation en pensant à voix haute, en laissant la chaîne hifi ou la télévision fonctionner dans le vide, en chantant, en hurlant et en gardant les lumières allumées juste pour se donner l'illusion qu'il n'était pas la seule source de vie à faire craquer le parquet.

Cependant, Kiba préférait parler de cette autre peur qui le rongeait : celle de voir sa mère partir dans son uniforme militaire et de la voir revenir dans un cercueil en bois. C'était plus gênant, mais au moins, les gens respectaient et le laissaient tranquille sans poser de questions dont il ne possédait aucune réponse concrète.

Rhabillé d'un vieux t-shirt informe de couleur grise et noire ainsi que d'un boxer rouge sombre, sa fatigue semblait s'être dissipée alors, il prit en main son ordinateur portable et vint s'installer sur son lit suffisamment large pour deux personnes. L'appareil électronique sur ses cuisses repliées, il attrapa sur sa table de chevet un micro qu'il brancha sur un des trois ports USB.

Il avait envie de parler et d'écouter des conversations sans forcément avoir besoin d'y participer. Et comme il était hors de question qu'il retourne dehors pour discuter avec Kotetsu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se connecter sur le serveur où se trouvait sa guilde et espérer qu'il y ait au moins une personne de présente à 1 heure du matin.

* * *

_**Bit'Em est connecté(e)**_

**Kyuubi** « _'aussi que cela lui passera..._ »

**L'Etrangère** « _Mais oui ! Et bonsoir mon grand, tu vas bien ?_ »

**Kyuubi** « _Bit'Eeeeem ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais te co' !_ »

**Bit'Em** « _Salut les gars ! J'suis complètement claqué, ces connards m'ont foutu pendant cinq p'tain d'heures à ramasser la merde des clients ! Et vous, quoi d'neuf ?_ »

**L'Etrangère** « _Arf ! Moi je me sens un peu seule depuis que Fauve est parti mais ça va bien._»

**Kyuubi **« _Sinned déconne en ce moment..._ »

**Bit'Em** « _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?_ »

**L'Etrangère** « _Le gamin traverse un moment difficile et il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Cela lui passera._»

**Kyuubi **« _Peut-être mais_ _Sakura s'inquiète..._ »

**Bit'Em** « _Euh... quand tu dis Sakura, tu parles de Tokoyo ?_ »

**Kyuubi** « _Ouais, j'arriverai jamais à l'appeler par son pseudo... Mais tu la verrais, elle ne sourit presque plus, elle est toujours penchée sur son portable et Sinned joue les abonnés absent comme si on n'existait plus... J'aime pas ça_. »

**L'Etrangère** « _Garde le sourire ! Tout finira par s'arranger. »_

**Bit'Em** « _Mais oui ! Sinned est un espèce d'emo, c'est dans sa nature que de bouder dans son coin et broyer du noir, il s'en remettra !_ »

**Kyuubi **« _Sasuke n'est pas un putain d'emo ! Enfin… j'veux dire Sinned..._»

**Bit'Em **« _Mais oui, mais oui... Et sinon, Kei-ma me fait la gueule ?_ »

**L'Etrangère** «_Normalement non, il a juste râlé pendant une demi-heure parce que tu traînais à te connecter et du coup, il est parti fumer sa clope._ »

**Bit'Em** « _J'me suis pris la tête avec le patron et j'ai traîné sous la douche, c'est pour cela._ »

**L'Etrangère** « _Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! Et puis je dois ajouter que Kei est plutôt irritable ce soir._ »

**Kyuubi** « _Un peu ?! Il me reprend à chaque fois que je sors un gros mot ! Il est carrément de mauvaise humeur, oui !_ »

**Bit'Em** « _A ce point ? Merde..._ »

**Kyuubi** « _T'as l'air plus préoccupé par Kei que par Sinned... _»

**Bit'Em** _«Je passe mes soirées à jouer sur Sky's Bones avec lui, donc forcément cela créé des liens. Et Sinned, je ne peux pas le blairer. J'sais que c'est ton meilleur pote IRL mais c'est ainsi.»_

**Kyuubi **« _Peu de personnes peuvent le blairer de toute façon..._ »

**L'Etrangère** « _Eh ! Déprime pas !_ »

**Bit'Em** « _Ouais,_ s_érieux Kyu, oublie-le un peu ! »_

**Kyuubi **« _T'es marrant ! C'est quand même mon meilleur pote depuis l'enfance, ça s'oublie pas comme cela ! _»

**Bit'Em** « _J'sais bien... Mais voilà ce que j'te propose : puisque maman est partie niquer ses beaux poumons, cela te dit de jouer un peu avec papa sur SB et dire plein de gros mots ? _»

**L'Etrangère** « _Euh..._ _Tu savais que __"__maman__"_ _essayait de mettre __"_ _bébé__"_ _au lit car celui-ci à de l'école demain ? _»

**Bit'Em** « _Nope ! On fait un pari pour savoir c'que je vais m'prendre dans la gueule lorsqu'il reviendra ? »  
_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait une averse bruyante sur la capitale de Hi no Kuni, à savoir, Konoha. La tumulte des moteurs et des klaxonnes mettaient à rude épreuve les nerfs des automobilistes qui cherchaient à mieux voir à travers la pluie et les essuie-glace balayant à pleine vitesse.

Cette matinée avait un petit goût d'apocalypse pour quelques trombes d'eau.

Malgré l'énervement grandissant des conducteurs coincés dans les embouteillages urbains, les moins bien lotis restaient sans surprise les piétons. Ils ne pouvaient que courir, la tête protégée au mieux pour espérer parvenir à destination à peu près sec. Le temps se montrait donc idéal pour les athlètes et par chance, Naruto Uzumaki était un de ces sportifs un peu naïfs sur les bords mais pas tout à fait con non plus. Enfin, sa décision de remplacer son parapluie par une capuche en coton relevait vraiment de la connerie.

Les cheveux désormais trempés et le visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau, il parvint sous l'abribus en direction du lycée Tobirama Senju. Avec un peu de chance, il sera au chaud avant de choper la crève.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il reprit tranquillement sa respiration avant d'observer les dégâts causés par la pluie. Le bas de son jeans était trempé, tout comme ses chaussettes depuis qu'il avait traversé une flaque d'eau plus profonde qu'elle en avait l'air, sans parler de sa capuche qui gouttait. Il essora du mieux qu'il pu cette dernière avant d'ébouriffer énergiquement sa courte tignasse blonde.

Une fois chose faite, Naruto se mit à chercher du regard son amie. Sakura prenait le bus lorsque sa voisine, mais aussi camarade de classe, ne pouvait pas l'emmener en scooter. Dans ces cas là, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sous l'abribus, prenant place sur le petit banc afin de discuter rapidement le temps que le bus arrive. Aujourd'hui, l'adolescent blond aux yeux bleu était certain de la retrouver à cet endroit à cause de la pluie, mais après avoir balayé du regard la petite surface, il ne distingua pas le visage encore enfantin de son amie. Cette absence l'étonna, mais il décida de s'adosser contre une des parois pour écouter un peu de musique. Son morceau avait tout juste débuté qu'une jeune femme apparue, un imposant parapluie noir au dessus de sa tête.

Sakura Haruno était seulement en retard.

Tendrement, il la regarda replier son parapluie et se faire une petite place sous la toiture. Malgré le temps, elle portait une jupe rouge sombre par dessus un collant opaque de couleur grise. Ses ballerines avaient été remplacé depuis un moment par sa paire de botte noire au court talon. Elle portait son long manteau d'hiver dépourvue de capuche, mais suffisamment épais pour la protéger du froid tout en lui donnant une allure élégante. Le regard bleu mer de Naruto escalada ensuite son écharpe en laine pour venir observer son visage. Sakura ne souriait pas, ne portait aucune trace de maquillage et ses cheveux mi-long étaient attachés en une courte queue de cheval. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur ses tempes, lui chatouillant les joues tandis que sa frange se séparait en deux parties inégales.

Si son amie n'avait pas l'habitude de se maquiller, Sakura prenait toujours le temps de lisser ses cheveux et de bien mettre en place sa frange, afin de cacher son front qui la complexait sans que Naruto ne puisse comprendre cette saugrenue obsession. Lui, il ne voyait qu'un joli visage au grain de peau correct malgré son adolescence, de beaux yeux vert qui pétillaient d'intelligence, un nez droit à la pointe légèrement retroussée et une paire de lèvres fines qui semblaient irrésistiblement douce.

De ses yeux d'amoureux, Sakura était magnifique même avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et son sourire brouillon. Certes, elle ne possédait pas les vénustés des autres jolies filles au corps parfait mais son amie avait une allure et intelligence bien à elle qui la plaçait au dessus du lot.

Le vert rencontra le bleu et Naruto dégluti bruyamment. Ce regard ancré dans le sien était intense, comme si Sakura cherchait à lui murmurer quelque chose. Et alors qu'elle lui parlait silencieusement, Naruto remarqua l'absence d'éclat dans ses yeux.

La lycéenne apparaissait aussi terne que le ciel et cela le bouleversa.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser léger, frôlant sa joue ronde de ses lèvres parfaitement hydratées puis vint se tenir à nouveau droite. Sakura sentait bon la vanille, une odeur enivrante qui lui rappelait les beaux jours et les rires. Il la salua à son tour.

« Tu as une petite tête ce matin, tu t'es couché tard ? questionna-t-elle ensuite, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
-Un peu et toi, ça va ?  
-Un peu ? C'est à dire quand ?  
-Ben... Bit'Em s'est connecté à une heure du matin et Kei m'a viré du groupe vers trois heures donc... ouais, on va dire à trois heures du mat', répondit-il avec un large sourire.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ! »

Naruto ne s'offusqua pas. Il ricana à la place, tout en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque dans un tic nerveux. La difficulté éprouvée à sortir de son lit lui avait déjà fait prendre conscience qu'il s'était couché bien trop tard pour être en forme à presque huit heures du matin. Il en remerciait donc Kei-ma d'avoir pris ce ton terriblement autoritaire, limite menaçant, pour le pousser à se déconnecter et à aller se coucher. Cependant, malgré son extra nocturne en compagnie de Bit'Em et de Kei-ma, Naruto était persuadé d'avoir bien meilleure mine que son amie. Il ne lui en fit cependant pas la remarque.

«Sasuke s'est connecté dans la nuit ? reprit la jeune femme d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.  
-Non et ni Bit'Em, ni Kei-ma n'ont eu de ses nouvelles récemment.  
-C'est de la folie, murmura-t-elle le visage baissé. »

Le cœur de Naruto se contracta lentement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tant aimé être celui capable de préserver son bonheur, mais à la place il faisait mourir chaque étincelle d'espoir dans son regard vert clair. Il coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit tout en se maudissant. A seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Sakura ressemblait à une femme abandonnée qui peinait à maintenir une once d'espoir. Elle ne pleurait pas pour autant, mais Naruto pouvait la voir trembler sous son effort de tout garder en son sein.

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de s'écrouler. Il désira la maintenir contre lui afin de la protéger, la sentir vivante sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais il ne fit rien. Sakura n'aimait pas lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras alors, il chassa cette idée de sa tête et enfonça ses poings à l'intérieur des poches de sa doudoune. Ce n'était pas le moment de gêner, sa belle semblait suffisamment abattue comme cela. Du coup, Naruto se retint, le cœur lourd, triste que les choses soient ainsi faites.

Petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à remarquer une modification dans le comportement de leur ami Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était tout d'abord montré moins bavard, se déconnectant progressivement du monde pour s'enfermer à double clef à l'intérieur de sa bulle personnelle. Le grand brun au regard de braise s'était changé en un irritable adolescent ténébreux. Il avait même cessé de jouer à Sky's Bones et d'aller discuter avec les membres de leur guilde sur le logiciel de discussion. Puis, Sasuke s'était montrée d'une rare violence, usant de mots acérés et de gestes menaçants.

Naruto ne voyait plus qu'un étranger sans affinité avec ce petit garçon à la peau pâle qui souriait en coin et en compagnie duquel il pouvait partager ses oreillettes afin d'écouter un peu de musique.

Leur ami avait même décidé de sécher les cours. Lui qui s'était toujours battu pour être le meilleur dans tous les domaines, était devenu le cancre dont tout le monde parle. Le genre d'homme qui déserte le lycée et ses amis.

Avec Sakura, il avaient cependant décidé de se battre afin de garder le contact. Ensemble, ils avaient d'abord tenté de rétablir le dialogue puis de maintenir la communication pour finalement espérer avoir un signe de vie de sa part. Cependant, malgré leurs efforts Sasuke parvenait toujours à rester injoignable.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ni entendu le son de sa voix en dehors de son répondeur téléphonique personnalisé.

Le bus finit par arriver et aussitôt, Sakura redressa sa tête, remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tourna les talons. Lui, il n'avait pas encore bougé, continuant de l'observer vivre sans savoir si elle éprouvait le besoin de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui sous l'abribus, Naruto consentit à décoller son dos de la paroi et grimpa à toute hâte dans le long véhicule, sous le regard torve de son conducteur.

Sakura l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle en tapotant gentiment sur le rembourrage gris et rouge du siège jumeau au sien. Il n'hésita pas et pris place.

Peut-être avait-elle besoin de lui, tout proche mais pas trop non plus ?

« Je suis retournée chez lui après m'être déconnectée, commença-t-elle une fois le bus en route. Sa famille m'a encore dit qu'il était avec son oncle et ils ne m'ont pas laissé l'occasion d'attendre son retour.  
-La dernière fois que je suis passé, sa famille m'a dit la même chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il traficote avec son oncle mais il a l'air de passer tout son temps avec lui !  
-Tu crois qu'il a peur qu'Itachi le retrouve ?  
-Ben, lorsqu'ils l'ont libéré de taule, ils n'ont pas dit qu'Itachi avait l'interdiction d'approcher Sasuke ou un truc dans le genre ? interrogea avec incompréhension Naruto.  
-Si. Cependant je... , elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour pousser un long soupire avant de reprendre, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. »

Naruto non plus ne savait pas et pourtant, il connaissait Sasuke depuis le plus tendre âge. En bon ami, il avait été présent dans les pires instants de sa vie, transformant cette complicité en force avant que tout ne bascule et ne s'inverse.

Le malheur avait fait d'eux des orphelins mais cela faisait de nombreuses années que ce n'était plus un point commun les rapprochant. En grandissant, ils avaient chacun géré et accepté la chose différemment et Sasuke avait fini par lui reprocher cela. Sans l'avouer de vive voix, le brun enviait l'affection de son ami pour son père adoptif alors que lui ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil de ses proches. Sasuke enviait aussi le fait que Naruto n'ait jamais connu ses parents alors que lui, il avait grandi sous leur protection jusqu'à ce que la folie ne s'empare de son frère aîné.

Discuter Famille était devenu délicat. Ils avaient cessé de partager et de se comprendre, s'éloignant ainsi progressivement l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui, l'impétueux adolescent se retrouvait hors de la bulle du brun solitaire.

Quelque chose était mort entre eux et cette pensée terrorisait Naruto.

Cette situation le paniquait mais il refusait d'en parler avec Sakura pour plusieurs raisons.

La première consistait dans le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'accabler de sa peine. Elle souffrait suffisamment pour supporter en plus celle d'un ami, alors il se taisait. Cependant, plus les absences de Sasuke s'accumulaient, plus il ressentait le besoin d'aborder le sujet. Alors, il avait commencé à le faire tout seul dans sa chambre, soliloquant ses troubles jusqu'à en pleurer d'incompréhension. Puis, il avait trouvé des oreilles attentives. Bit'Em et Kei-ma avaient écouté ses angoisses hier soir, tout comme L'Etrangère s'était montrée attentive en début de soirée. Aucun des trois n'étaient parvenus à lui apporter une solution, mais le simple fait d'en converser avait fait diminuer l'intensité de son inquiétude.

La deuxième raison de son silence était l'évident égoïsme de Sakura. Naruto l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait ignorer que les oreilles de sa belle n'étaient pas sur écoute lorsqu'elle-même souffrait. Alors il parlait à ces inconnus dont il ignorait prénom et visage afin d'être entendu convenablement.

« Tu veux que je l'appelle ? »

Sakura hocha la tête mais il fut difficile de déterminer si cela était un « oui » ou un « non ».

De la poche droite de sa doudoune colorée d'un orange vif, Naruto retira son téléphone portable et s'empressa de rechercher dans son répertoire le nom de son ami d'enfance.

Il croisa les doigts.

« _Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué_.  
-Hein ?!»

L'appel se termina aussitôt et Naruto réessaya une seconde fois. Sakura l'observa faire les sourcils froncés, essayant de capter chacune des expressions qui traversaient le visage de son voisin. Puis, elle le vit trembler nerveusement et elle se sentit comme au bord d'une falaise, prête à chuter et terminer sa course dans un océan déchainé.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, murmura Naruto après une troisième tentative.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Son numéro, ce n'est plus son numéro ! »

Lorsque Sakura composa la série de chiffre qu'elle connaissait par cœur sur son propre portable, la voix féminine se fit entendre avec le même message :

« _Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué._»

Elle chuta.

****

_Trop de personnes commettent l'erreur de se lancer dans des « au revoir » interminables et larmoyants. Ils se perdent dans leur propre décision et c'est une chose que je me refuse. Il est hors de question que je me noie alors que je n'ai qu'à suivre le chemin. Je pars donc simplement, sans un mot, sans un bruit, comme si je n'avais jamais réellement existé. _

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vous a intéressé.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_  
_Je me décide enfin à poster le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire après une longue hésitation. _  
_J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira davantage que le premier ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : _Vaincre sa lâcheté et se doter d'un bon esprit de compréhension_.

En bas du parking, trois gamins jouaient au ballon à renfort de cris, rires et quelques insultes sans réelle méchanceté. Lui, il avait décidé d'orienter son regard sur ces petites silhouettes, mais il était évident que ses yeux voyaient bien plus loin. Il regardait sans voir, et les gamins jouaient sans lui accorder leur attention.

Ils étaient habitués à ce silencieux voisin qui fumait toujours sa cigarette sur les marches de l'immeuble, assit et immobile à l'exception de sa main droite qui faisait aller et venir son tube grossièrement roulé à ses lèvres. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement et les choses étaient très bien ainsi.

Alors que le ballon blanc et noir vint heurter violemment la portière d'une voiture stationnée, une vibration légère mais continue vint se faire désagréablement ressentir contre le flanc gauche du fumeur. Ce dernier râla, coinça sa cigarette entre ses fines lèvres et récupéra son bien sans la moindre précipitation.

Si l'écran affichait le nom de son colocataire, il se débarrasserait de son tube cabossé afin de ne pas en être gêné et accorder toute son attention à la conversation. Chôji n'était pas du genre à téléphoner pour le simple plaisir de papoter. Ils pouvaient le faire en direct et tranquillement sur le canapé de leur petit salon, s'ils le désiraient.

Si c'était ses parents qui venaient aux nouvelles, il les laisserait atterrir sur sa messagerie et les rappellerait un peu plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans la maison familiale ce week-end et ce, même si tonton avait l'intention d'organiser une fondue. L'incident diplomatique pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Et si c'était un camarade de promo qui tentait de l'inviter une énième fois à boire un verre à l'extérieur, Shikamaru sélectionnera le bouton rouge sans hésitation. Il avait mieux à faire, même si ce mieux était un grand rien le conduisant à son ordinateur.

Appel entrant : **Asuma fixe.**

Mais si c'était ce numéro au nom erroné, il fermerait les yeux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone cesse de convulser dans sa main froide.

Lorsque l'appareil s'immobilisa enfin, il le déposa à côté de lui et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Une nouvelle vibration se fit entendre, plus bruyante que les précédentes, résonnant dans sa tête, se mêlant aux cris des enfants et au ronronnement des voitures circulant.

L'étudiant de vingt ans soupira longuement, la fumée âcre voilant un instant son visage.

_T'es qu'un lâche, un putain de fuyard !_

Il était 18h27 et la nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville d'Ume, obscurcissant le ciel déjà assombris par les épais nuages gris qui l'avait recouvert toute la journée. La pluie ne s'était pas pour autant déversée, mais le vent restait frais et persistant, faisant danser les longs cheveux d'un châtain foncé et terne de Shikamaru. Une large mèche venait même frôler sa mâchoire discrète et ses lèvres dépourvues de tout sourire.

Il ne faisait pas partie de ces garçons à la beauté presque féminine. Il avait certes un visage aux traits délicats et une peau claire, mais Shikamaru faisait plutôt partie de ces gars passe-partout, pas dégueulasse à regarder, mais que l'on perd au milieu d'une foule, ou que l'on survole simplement sans s'y attarder. Pourtant, en prenant la peine de le regarder sans s'arrêter sur ses traits marqués par une fatigue plus psychologique que physiologique, Shikamaru apparaissait alors comme étant un jeune homme non dénué d'un certain charme. Une vénusté envoûtante et peu commune. Il était un mystère au visage atone quoique paradoxalement chargé en émotions un être complexe que des mains inexpérimentées ne peuvent prétendre ni retenir, ni cajoler.

En dehors de son physique flirtant avec la maigreur, Shikamaru possédait un caractère singulier, difficilement appréhendable. Il n'y avait que son colocataire pour le supporter au quotidien avec tous ses travers. Chôji acceptait même sa couardise qui étouffait sans scrupule sa logique, le torturant vicieusement sans qu'il ait le courage d'intervenir. Et si son colocataire était capable d'une telle prouesse, Shikamaru n'y parvenait plus. Il s'insupportait sans trouver la moindre force en lui pour changer. Il était un être déplorable et pourtant, quelqu'un l'appelait «_ Super-Tonton_ »...

Sa cigarette consumée à son maximum, il la jeta d'une pichenette sur le goudron en bas des marches. Le mégot roula, poussé par la brise et alla rejoindre quelques comparses qui attendaient que la nature se charge d'elles.

Lui, il finira par se lever et quitter cet endroit pour aller mourir ailleurs que sur ce goudron dégueulasse. Il le savait et s'en trouvait presque désolé.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, il replaça derrière son oreille, ornée d'un discret clou en argent, la large mèche qui allait et venait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il daigna rouvrir ses paupières, son téléphone portable lui sauta aux yeux, inerte et en veille. Ainsi, il pouvait presque prétendre qu'il n'y avait eu aucun appel et qu'aucun message n'avait été déposé. Si sa lâcheté décidait de régner en maître absolu sur sa carcasse, il pouvait faire preuve du plus grand déni. Cependant, nier un fait n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Shikamaru aimerait pouvoir déclarer avec une honnêteté bouleversante qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait d'une telle façon et pas d'une autre. Il en enviait parfois les ignorants qui se grattent la tempe avant de hausser les épaules en prononçant un « J'sais pas » des plus authentiques. Mais lui, il savait. Il n'ignorait pas la raison qui le poussait à rejeter les appels et craindre d'écouter les messages. Il était parfaitement éveillé du pourquoi sa mère lui avait un jour hurlé dessus les yeux remplis de larmes, se montrant devant lui d'une rarissime faiblesse au point de lui tordre les entrailles. Il savait et se dégoûtait de ne rien faire.

On vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, pas trop près pour s'en sentir gêné, mais pas trop loin non plus pour se sentir abandonné. Et alors que Shikamaru observait avec crainte son téléphone, le soulagement détendit d'un seul coup son visage.

Chôji était rentré, les ténèbres se retiraient.

«Tu vas bien ?

-J'crois bien que non, répondit-il en oubliant son portable pour se concentrer sur son colocataire. »

Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient cessé ces petits mensonges du « _je vais bien_ » quand cela ne va pas. Cependant, il arrivait encore que Shikamaru garde des informations sous silence afin de préserver aussi longtemps que possible la gentillesse innée de son ami ainsi que son innocence. Modestement, il tentait de le préserver du vice humain, se servant pour cela de sa propre infamie comme bouclier sans vraiment être capable d'être une épée. Bien entendu, son ami devait avoir conscience de ces petites cachoteries, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit contre son grès.

Chôji était ainsi fait : trop gentil, trop merveilleux pour vivre parmi les Hommes.

« J'viens d'avoir un pote au téléphone, changea de sujet celui-ci en sentant son ami peu enclin à détailler. Il organise une petite soirée tranquille, sans prise de tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour sortir, vieux.

-Je sais, mais cela fait deux soirs de suite que je te laisse seul dans l'appartement… »

Au collège, certains s'étaient amusés à leur donner des petits surnoms plus moqueurs qu'affectueux afin de mettre quelques mots sur leur amitié peu commune. On les avait alors appelé « le gros tas trop con et la loque humaine » ou plus simplement, « le naïf et le névrosé ».

Cependant, malgré la méchanceté de quelques spécimens, les autres n'avaient jamais constitué une menace particulière pour eux. Shikamaru semblait immunisé naturellement contre la perversité humaine et Chôji avait toujours essayé de suivre son exemple. Désormais jeune adulte, ce dernier admettait que les autres n'était absolument rien comparé à cet avenir prochain mais incertain qui pouvait les conduire sur deux chemins totalement différents. La véritable menace était la vie en elle-même, et cela terrifiait le petit gros devenu grand et fort. Il se sentait tout bonnement mortifié à l'idée de perdre ce rassurant repère qui l'avait aidé à grandir et à s'accepter.

Et puis, il devait veiller à ce que Shikamaru ne se fasse pas dévorer par ses angoisses. Son ami devait rester un génie, non devenir un de ces fous aux yeux injectés de sang et de tristesse.

Ils _devaient_ ne jamais se perdre de vue.

« J'ai passé ma nuit sur Sky's Bones, j'étais donc loin d'être seul comme une âme en peine.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais cela pourrait être sympa de sortir un peu ! insista Chôji bien que prêt à se rendre.

-Va à cette soirée, moi j'ai un exposé à avancer. »

Il n'y avait plus lieu à négociation lorsque la voix de Shikamaru ordonnait. Chôji baissa alors la tête, vaincu sans s'être battu. C'était frustrant, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion : s'il avait la puissance physique, son ami possédait une force psychique ne faisant qu'une bouchée de ses gros poings.

Le maigrelet taclait le gros d'un simple claquement de langue, tel était le visage de la réalité et de sa drôle de logique.

« Au faite, reprit celui qu'on avait surnommé le névrosé, tu aurais eu des nouvelles de Sinned récemment ?

-Pas depuis un moment, pourquoi ? Il a abandonné la guilde ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Avant hier soir, avec Bit'Em, Kyuubi est venu nous parler de lui. A ce qu'il nous a dit, ils s'inquiètent de son absence avec Tokoyo.

-Lysnell m'en a un peu parlé, se souvint alors Chôji. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour les aider... J'espère juste que cela s'arrangera au plus vite !

-Ouais... Kurenai m'a appelé aussi. »

Shikamaru se laissa tomber en arrière afin de pouvoir observer le ciel assombris. A travers les nuages, la lune commençait à s'affirmer, moins ronde que les nuits précédentes, mais toujours aussi fascinante. Il pouvait rester des heures entières à essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à déplorer, comme il pouvait rester allongé des après-midis entières à observer les nuages filer au vent. C'était son petit côté philosophe ou barbant, au choix, quoique l'un pouvait aller avec l'autre.

« Ah... On pourrait passer la voir dimanche ! Je ferais un gâteau au chocolat -le petit en raffole-, répondit Chôji après avoir cherché une réponse adéquate.

-On verra. »

Son voisin ne le vit pas, mais le visage rond de Chôji se tordit en une légère grimace. Derrière ce rapide échange se cachait une lourde discussion qu'il souhaitait entreprendre avec Shikamaru depuis désormais quatre années. On l'avait qualifié de naïf toute son enfance, mais il savait que son meilleur ami avait volontairement omis de lui raconter un certain nombre d'éléments importants et qui le tourmentaient dangereusement. Chôji le savait parfaitement, mais conformément à ses principes, il ne brusquait pas son colocataire à parler. Cette conversation devait être initiée par Shikamaru et s'il lui fallait plus de temps pour en parler, Chôji était prêt à attendre toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Par contre, en échange de sa patience, il se permettait de montrer son inquiétude, adoptant sans complexe le rôle de papa poule.

«Tu te tortures trop, déclara-t-il donc d'une voix faible.

-C'est dans ma nature. »

Le coin droit de ses lèvres abîmées par le froid se rehaussa en un sourire discret, simple mais efficace que Chôji ne parvint cependant pas à lui rendre.

« Je serais toujours là. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Face au sérieux de cette déclaration qui tomba étrangement sur ces quelques marches, Shikamaru perdit son sourire en coin tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur intense, presque dérangeante.

« Alors accompagne-moi demain. »

Chôji ne savait pas où il devait exactement l'accompagner, mais il acquiesça sans hésiter. Si les morts hantaient l'esprit de son ami, alors il était prêt à tout entreprendre pour le sauver, même s'il devait y laisser son âme dans le processus.

* * *

**Ken** « _Ah non, d__emain j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur principal de Shu' et j'ai une tonne de__ copie à corriger. Ça sera donc sans moi !»_

**Lune** «_ Oh… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shukaku ?_ »

**Ken** « _Je ne sais pas, cet idiot s'est énervé quand on lui a demandé avec BT' ce qu'il a pu faire...»_

**Lysnell **« _C'est étrange, je trouvais que Shukaku était__ beaucoup plus posé depuis son transfert._ »

**Ken **« _C'est le cas. __Depuis que les frangins ont discuté ensemble, Shu' a commencé à changer en bien. Seulement, son dossier ne disparaitra pas pour autant, et il sera toujours catalogué comme étant un gamin insta__ble. Du coup, ils l'ont à l'œil et aucun écart ne lui est accordé.»_

**Lysnell **« _Situation délicate, en effet…_ »

_**Tokoyo est connecté(e)**_

**Lune** « _Bonsoir, Tokoyo !_ »

**Tokoyo** « _Bonsoir..._ »

**Lysnell** « _Tu as une petite voix ! Tu vas bien ? _»

**Tokoyo** «_ Non... _»

**Lune** « _Oh...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

**Tokoyo **« _C'est Sinned, il est parti.._. »

**Ken** « _Tu pleures ?!_ »

**Lysnell** « _Comment ça il est partit ? Il a quitté la guilde ?_ »

**Tokoyo** « _Non ! Il a carrément quitté Konoha avec son oncle ! Il nous a même pas dis au revoir,__ ni où il allait et pourquoi..._ »

**Lune **« _Comment va Kyuubi ?_»

**Tokoyo** « _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait abandonné, qu'il m'ait abandonné ! Je vais faire quoi maintenant sans lui ?_»

**Ken **« _Hé, _c_e n'est pas la fin du monde !_ »

**Tokoyo** «_ Si, Sasuke était__ tout pour moi ! _ »

**Ken **« _Je veux bien croire que tu es amoureuse, mais n'exagère pas ! Tu es jeune, tu en rencontreras d'autre ! _»

**Lysnell** « _Oui, e__nfin, c'est terrible que Sinned soit parti comme ça, sans rien dire ! On est super soudé pourtant ! Sans par__ler qu'il est ami IRL avec Toko et Kyuu !_ »

**Ken** «_C'est quelqu'un de très égocentrique et d'individualiste. Bref, le genre de gamin dont j'ai horreur, mais qui pullulent en ce moment…_»

**Lune** « _Sinned __n'est pas méchant et puis, c'est quand même lui qui est à__ l'origine du Ramen Club avec Kyuubi..._»

**Ken** « _Qu'il soit méchant ou non n'est pas la question ! Ce mec n'a jamais vraiment passé du temps avec nous tous et s'est barré sans dire un mot à ses meilleurs amis ! Moi, j'appelle ça un connard._»

**Lune** « _Il a peut__-être ses raisons…_ »

**Tokoyo **« _Ce n'est pas un connard… Il a juste eu une enfance difficile… et…_ _Vous… vous croyez qu'il va revenir ?_»

**Lysnell** « _Bien sûr ! Il doit seulement avoir besoin de changer un peu d'air ! Il reviendra, tu verras ! _»

* * *

Ils avaient pris place dans la cuisine afin de terminer les derniers préparatifs de leur soirée en amoureux « sans chichi ».

Pour l'occasion, Neji s'était chargé d'apporter le repas qu'il avait spécialement commandé. En découvrant le contenu, Tenten avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle pourra faire une soirée pizza-bière avec son cher et tendre… Néanmoins, elle fut aux anges lorsqu'elle jeta un petit coup d'œil dans la boite colorée qui provenait d'un pâtissier réputé situé en plein centre-ville. Encore une fois, il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle en souhaitant lui faire plaisir.

Malgré la qualité du repas qui dépassait toute ses attentes, Tenten n'avait pas cherché à se vêtir en circonstance. Vêtue d'un simple short en jeans et d'un sweat à capuche gris, elle avait opté pour une tenue simple tout à fait adéquate pour une soirée sans « chichi ». Cependant, pour plaire à son compagnon, elle avait quand même pris le temps pour maquiller ses paupières d'un peu de poudre beige et d'un fin trait d'eye-liner.

Neji avait aussi joué le jeu, remplaçant son traditionnel costard-cravate par un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche et un fin gilet marron. Il était toujours d'une grande élégance, mais Tenten appréciait de le voir habillé simplement, sans chercher à impressionner qui que ce soit avec son allure d'homme d'affaire. Ses longs et fin cheveux bruns étaient même exceptionnellement détachés, encadrant son visage sans pour autant altérer la puissance de son regard gris clair.

Il restait fier, quelque peu hautain, mais avec un léger sourire amoureux qui lui était uniquement réservé.

Se tenant près de la gazinière, celui-ci avait remonté ses manches afin de déverser les Saint-Jacques dans un plat en céramique, faisant ainsi régner dans la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de crème onctueuse subtilement parfumée au vin blanc. Sa tâche terminée, il porta son attention sur le plateau en bois recouvert de sopalin imbibé d'huile qui reposait sur la machine à laver présente à côté de la gazinière.

« Qu'y a-t-il en dessous ? interrogea-t-il en désignant du menton le plateau en question.

-Des tempuras pour l'apéro. »

Du bout des doigts, il retira le sopalin et vint se saisir du plateau pour le tendre en direction de Tenten qui se servit au hasard. Après un petit coup d'œil complice, elle croqua dans le fin beignet bien croustillant et aromatisé, non sans une certaine appréhension. Tenten ne se revendiquait pas comme étant une excellente cuisinière, contrairement à son colocataire. Cependant, elle fut surprise de la qualité de ses beignets de légume. C'était tout simplement bon et à en voir par le hochement de tête appréciatif de Neji, il devait en penser de même.

Elle se promit donc de remercier Arthow, le futur cuisinier de leur guilde, au plus vite pour lui avoir transmis cette délicieuse recette.

« J'ai aussi fait du rosé-pamplemousse, déclara-t-elle en sortant la carafe dont elle déversa le contenu dans deux verres à pied.

-A nous.

-A nous ! »

Là encore, elle fut soulagée de constater que le mélange était équilibré. Même si cela n'était pas à la hauteur des Saint-Jacques et des Polonaises, elle se sentit tout de même euphorique et fière de ses exploits. Pour une nana en short-chausson, elle s'en sortait avec les honneurs !

L'apéritif désormais servie, ils vinrent prendre place sur les hauts tabourets du bar et entamèrent une discussion paisible. Neji parla de ses cousines et de ses cours, tandis que Tenten survola ses derniers jours de travail avant de focaliser la discussion sur son colocataire Lee. Tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes et elle se sentit plus amoureuse que jamais de ce jeune homme charismatique qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

« Dimanche, mon oncle organise un grand repas de famille, tu devrais venir, proposa Neji. C'est une bonne occasion pour rendre notre relation officielle. »

Du moins, jusqu'à cette proposition.

Tenten perdit son sourire d'amoureuse et resserra nerveusement sa poigne autour de son verre. Elle avait pensé, peut-être naïvement, que le sujet « belle-famille » allait passer à la trappe le temps de cette soirée « sans chichi ». Mais visiblement, son compagnon en avait décidé autrement, et elle sentit une légère vague de panique l'envahir.

Il était évident que, malgré leur amour indiscutable, ils n'avançaient pas au même rythme. Si la jeune policière de vingt-deux ans préférait prendre son temps afin de partir sur des bases solides concernant leur couple, Neji faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'initiatives. Il serait faux de déclarer qu'elle n'en était pas heureuse. Jamais ses petits-amis ne s'étaient autant investis et impliqués dans leur relation ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu affolée face à tant de précipitation. Après tout, aucune loi ne disposait que les concubins devaient organiser une rencontre officielle avec la belle-famille après cinq mois de relation !

« J'ai déjà rencontré tes cousines !

-Tu sais, ma famille ne s'arrête pas à Hinata et Hanabi.

-Je sais bien, mais on a le temps pour les présentations officielles ! »

Sentant que la pente devenait de plus en plus glissante, Tenten termina son verre d'une grande gorgée pour mieux se resservir. A ses côtés, Neji la regarda faire, conscient de la nervosité qui faisait trembler les mains de sa moitié, mais décida de ne rien ajouter. Il avait compris que Tenten souffrait d'un sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de sa famille dont la réputation et l'influence étaient grandissantes. Le nom Hyuuga était attaché au prestige et Neji était averti des origines modestes de sa concubine.

Il faisait donc preuve de compréhension même s'il espérait qu'un jour elle cesse de ressentir cette ridicule appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille.

« On devrait se mettre à table, annonça-t-il pour mettre fin au trouble.

-Yep ! Sois mignon et va déboucher la bouteille pendant que je réchauffe le plat !»

De concert, ils quittèrent leur tabouret respectif pour revenir de l'autre côté du bar.

Tenten s'occupa de mettre en route le micro-onde et Neji s'intéressa de près à l'étiquette de la bouteille recouverte d'humidité.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si belle cave, déclara-t-il admiratif.

-Ah ! D'ordinaire je n'ai pas d'aussi bon vin –surtout que je suis la seule à boire dans cette maison-. C'est un cadeau du commissaire.

-Tu as un supérieur bien généreux, chérie.

-N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'était pour nous remercier d'avoir retrouvé la petite Rin, précisa Tenten en venant se coller au dos de Neji.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire. »

Écartant quelques mèches de cheveux sombre, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la nuque pâle de son ami puis se retira, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Neji déboucha la bouteille d'un geste sec et précis, puis vint remplir le fond d'une nouvelle paire de verre à pied. Ils trinquèrent à nouveau et Tenten vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du comptoir de la cuisine, alors que Neji s'adossa contre le bar situé juste en face d'elle.

« C'était ma première grande affaire, commença-t-elle bien que le micro-onde sonna la fin de cuisson. Une gamine était portée disparue et le commissaire était dans tous ses états. J'avais été envoyé dans la forêt avec quelques collègues ainsi qu'un agent cynophile. On n'en menait pas large ! La nuit, cette forêt est terrifiante, même avec une arme de service et un bon gros chien avec soi ! On a marché pendant des heures dans cette terre boueuse, et je ne te raconte même pas dans l'état qu'on était ! Puis, alors qu'on commençait à perdre espoir, la chienne s'est mise à aboyer et suivre une piste. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais c'était comme si je venais de gagner à la loterie ! Après une rapide course, on a fini par retrouver la gamine, adossée contre un arbre. Elle était tout juste consciente, le corps recouvert de boue et de quelques traces de sang. J'étais la seule femme de l'équipe, du coup on m'a laissé l'approcher et j'ai senti mon cœur devenir du plomb lorsque j'ai remarqué son corps strié à de nombreux endroits. Et tandis que mes collègues appelaient les secours, la petite a ouvert les yeux et maladroitement, elle s'est jetée sur moi pour pleurer de soulagement. Il a fallu toute ma retenue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot à mon tour. Deux jours plus tard, le commissaire a offert aux membres de mon équipe une bouteille de blanc chacun. On a appris à cette même occasion que c'était sa nièce adorée et qu'elle allait s'en remettre.

-Tu es vraiment une femme formidable, conclu Neji en se décollant du bar. »

Telle une adolescente, elle se sentit rougir et cacha sa gêne en portant son verre à ses fines lèvres, sirotant avec le sourire. Elle aimait lui raconter ces belles histoires qui se terminaient bien malgré leur départ douloureux. Les histoires sordides, la policière préférait les garder pour elle aussi longtemps que possible.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue, murmura-t-elle pensive. »

Neji prit place entre ses jambes et vint délicatement faire glisser le dos de son index contre sa joue, gardant dans l'autre main le verre de vin frais qu'il posa sur sa cuisse dénudée. Sa tendre caresse terminée, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis se décala, retirant son verre de la cuisse de Tenten pour venir ouvrir le micro-onde.

« Madame, il est temps de passer à table. »

Ils avaient pris place sur le canapé moelleux du salon. Un film avait été enclenché, animant leur repas avec ses dialogues romantiques et maladroits qui firent ricaner à plusieurs reprises Tenten. Elle surprit quelques sourires sur le visage de Neji et ne se gêna pas pour se moquer avec humour, faisant légèrement rougit l'étudiant en finance publique.

Il était beau, intelligent et avait ce petit côté timide qui la faisait fondre. Elle n'avait pas un tiers de tout cela, mais préférait ne pas s'interroger sur les sentiments de Neji. Peu lui importait le pourquoi du comment. Il l'aimait sincèrement et cela lui était amplement suffisant.

« Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, relança-t-il un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

-Promis, mais en attendant, on peut organiser un repas avec Hinata, Lee, toi et moi ?

-Avec grand plaisir. »

Un an auparavant, Tenten avait décidé avec Lee de s'inscrire à un célèbre MMORPG. La curiosité l'avait guidé dans ce monde virtuel portant l'incongru nom de « Sky's Bones ». Il fallait aussi préciser qu'à cette époque, elle recherchait autre chose qu'un peu de sport pour décompresser après sa journée de travail, et elle avait décidé qu'un bon jeu en ligne pouvait être la solution. Rapidement, ils avaient fait la connaissance d'un joueur répondant au nom de Kyuubi et qui s'apprêtait avec des amis à fonder une guilde. Sans hésiter, Tenten avait accepté et avait intégré le « _Ramen Club_ » avec Lee. Parmi les treize personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans cette petite communauté virtuelle, elle avait fait la connaissance de Lune qui habitait la ville voisine à la sienne. D'un commun accord, et voyant qu'elles s'entendaient à merveille, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se rencontrer pour de vrai.

Lune était la seule personne pour laquelle Tenten pouvait placer un visage derrière une voix. Avec les autres, il était plus difficile d'accorder leur emploi du temps pour se rencontrer. De plus, ils étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le pays et certains n'étaient pas encore majeurs. Cela relevait cependant du projet, même s'il semblait plus rapide et judicieux de créer un trombinoscope afin de soulever le mystère de l'apparence.

Lune se nommait en réalité Hinata, une douce jeune femme plus jeune qu'elle, mais dont Tenten avait rapidement développé une grande affection et complicité. Devenues amies, la cadette avait décidé un jour de lui présenter sa petite sœur, puis son cousin Neji. Si elle avait adoré l'adolescente, Tenten avait beaucoup moins accroché au cousin bien trop hautain à son goût.

La suite de l'histoire n'avait rien d'original : en se côtoyant, elle avait découvert ce qui se cachait derrière le masque snobinard et était tombée amoureuse de ce Neji-là.

Elle avait essayé par la suite d'initier son compagnon à Sky's Bones, mais sans grand succès. Cela n'avait pas empêché Tenten de le présenter officiellement au reste de sa guilde. Neji avait ainsi pu faire la connaissance de ces personnes dont il entendait tant parler, et s'assurer par la même occasion qu'elle et Hinata ne fréquentaient aucun individu douteux.

L'étudiant de vingt-deux années n'avait pas tiré la sonnette d'alarme, mais il serait faux de déclarer que tout le monde avait fait bonne impression. Neji n'avait pas apprécié la vulgarité et la familiarité de Bit'Em, la folie du trio sunien et la voix criarde de Kyuubi. Fort heureusement, la gentillesse d'Arthow, l'intelligence aiguisée de Kei-ma et le charisme de Lysnell avaient compensés. Quoique pour Kei-ma, Neji avait justement relevé que ce dernier ne carburait pas à la caféine ou un quelconque excitant…

Sky's Bones était un monde à part où Tenten devenait L'Etrangère, mais dont son compagnon était exclu. Elle s'en trouvait un peu frustrée, mais comprenait que ce genre de jeu et ambiance ne lui plaise pas spécialement. Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas été charmé plus que cela par la convivialité du « _Ramen Club_ », jamais Neji n'avait cherché à l'éloigner de ce jeu et de ses amis. Il la respectait elle et ses choix, et rien que pour cela, Tenten était persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie malgré sa fichue précipitation sentimentale.

«Cela serait néanmoins idéal si tu rencontrais ma famille avant ma remise de diplôme, car dans six mois, j'aurai autre chose à te demander.»

Elle resta stoïque, glacée jusqu'au sang contre le corps chaud de Neji. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire sa demande en mariage après quelques mois de relation ? A moins qu'il lui demande d'abandonner son premier chez-elle, ainsi que son meilleur ami pour venir s'installer avec lui ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, son compagnon accumulait les projets et, fermant ses paupières nacrées de poudre beige, Tenten décida de l'embrasser pour que son cœur batte d'amour et non d'appréhension.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre !_  
_JunAy_


End file.
